


Dark Hearts - Versione Ridotta

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Nella Foresta Incantata c’è un nuovo Oscuro che farà da guida alla giovane Regina. Ma non tutto è come sembra. Il passato potrebbe cambiare il futuro, o forse è il contrario.SwanQueen what if con accenni alla sesta serie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la versione ridotta di Dark Hearts. Non potevamo aspettare, quindi abbiamo deciso di pubblicarla ora. Sarà completa, quindi se volete poi leggere la versione estesa ma non volete spoiler, non leggetela.  
> Ne approfittiamo per ringraziarvi tutti per il sostegno!!!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2lw1190)

Regina si coprì meglio con il mantello nero. Il vento leggero che filtrava tra gli alberi la faceva rabbrividire nonostante le vesti pesanti. Si nascose dietro un pilastro mentre una guardia passava per la ronda. Appena fu certa che la via fosse libera corse verso il bosco, senza guardarsi indietro. Si fermò solo quando fu sicura di essere abbastanza lontana. Riprese fiato per un momento e poi riprese il cammino, fino a giungere ad un vecchio rudere coperto di edera, nera alla luce della luna.  
«Dove siete?» gridò dopo essere entrata, guardandosi intorno.  
Regina dovette aspettare ancora. L'Oscuro la osservava da dietro un albero tra le mura diroccate e cadenti, la sua figura nascosta dalla notte, un piccolo sorriso divertito sul viso. Dopo qualche istante, tuttavia, la sua pazienza finì. Uscì allo scoperto, osservando con occhi famelici la giovane regina.  
«Se urlate così, mia cara, vi sentirà il re in persona. E dubito che sia ciò che vogliate, mi sbaglio?» chiese inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.  
La giovane si voltò di scatto, leggermente spaventata, il cuore che sembrava picchiare contro le costole.  
«Chi siete?» domandò guardando l'intruso. «Cosa fate qui?»  
L'Oscuro sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi.  
«Cosa faccio qui?» ripeté compiendo qualche lento passo verso di lei. «Sono qui per insegnarvi la magia, ovviamente.» continuò mentre iniziava a girarle intorno, uno squalo. Gesticolava leggermente con le mani mentre parlava.  
Regina scrutò ogni suo movimento.  
«Io non so chi voi siate.. Dov'è Rumple?» chiese guardandola negli occhi, allarmata dai suoi modi, dal suo aspetto.  
Emma rise, una risata bassa, breve, vibrante, mentre camminava alle sue spalle.  
«Non devi più preoccuparti di lui. Ora puoi affidarti a qualcuno molto più... capace.» rispose, tornando a fronteggiarla. Si fermò davanti a lei, studiandola dall'alto al basso, le mani giunte dietro la schiena. La giacca corta di pelle nera squamata luccicò alla luce bianca della luna piena. I suoi capelli bianchi sembravano rilucere nella notte, come la sua pelle.  
Regina si trattenne a stento dal fare un passo indietro.  
«E perché mai dovrei fidarmi di voi?» chiese facendo invece un passo verso di lei. Gli occhi fissi nei suoi, indurì tono e sguardo, caricandoli di sospetto. «Se avete fatto del male a lui lo farete anche a me...»  
Gli occhi dell'Oscuro rifletterono un minuscolo sorriso divertito quando la giovane le si fece dappresso.  
«E perché dovrei?» le chiese. «Lui vi stava facendo del male. Vi stava usando.» ribatté sostenendo il suo sguardo, evidentemente divertita sebbene un pizzico di tensione permeasse come un odore pungente sul suo volto pallido e severo, dagli zigomi alti.  
«Come lo sapete? E chi mi dice che non sarete voi ad usarmi?»  
Emma avvicinò di scatto il viso al suo e abbassò il tono di voce fino a ridurlo a poco più di un sussurro.  
«Non ho bisogno di voi. Ma voi avete bisogno di me, della mia magia.» suggerì. Si distanziò da lei quindi, e riprese a camminare, senza allontanarsi mai veramente.  
La giovane regina ci pensò un attimo, sospirò.  
«È vero...» dovette ammettere. Le indirizzò un altro sguardo sospettoso, indagatore prima di arrendersi. «Quindi mi insegnerete?» chiese con evidente sforzo.  
L'Oscuro le lanciò un'occhiata, come se la stesse valutando.  
«Dovrete darmi qualcosa in cambio.»  
«Ovviamente...» rispose la giovane, per nulla sorpresa. Non sembrava poi tanto diversa da Rumplestiltskin. Il briciolo di preoccupazione che provò per lui svanì in fretta, sostituito dall’urgenza di sapere. «Cosa volete?» chiese, cercando di non far trapelare la paura che tratteneva da quando il nuovo Oscuro aveva fatto la sua apparizione.  
L'Oscuro continuò a scrutarla, in silenzio, per qualche istante. Quindi si riavvicinò velocemente a lei, sfiorandola col suo corpo. Spostò leggermente la testa di lato per sussurrarle all'orecchio: «Il tuo primogenito.» sentenziò.  
Il corpo di Regina si paralizzò  
«Il mio... Ma io non voglio un figlio...non con il re... non potete chiedermi questo!» esclamò, orripilata.  
L'Oscuro piegò ancora il collo, guardandola negli occhi da quella distanza infima. Un sorriso spaccò il suo volto pallido.  
«Il fatto che tu sia sua moglie non significa che debba essergli fedele.» suggerì a voce bassa, quasi le stesse raccontando un segreto.  
Regina si scostò di colpo.  
«Io non sono innamorata di nessuno... quindi non posso darvi quello che volete.»  
Emma rise, e stavolta il suono riecheggiò tra gli alberi della foresta.  
«Accetta, dunque: nulla da perdere, no?» disse, puntando di nuovo gli occhi nei suoi. Erano chiari, azzurri o grigi, forse, ma sembravano neri, e non per l’oscurità che le circondava, ma per quella che emanava dal corpo esile della donna.  
«Se non dovessi avere figli...voi non avrete niente.» ribatté esitante la regina.  
L'Oscuro le rivolse un sorriso enigmatico.  
Un contratto apparve nella sua mano destra, la lunga pergamena che si srotolava per tre palmi. Le porse una penna rossa.  
Regina prese la penna senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Ci pensò per qualche istante e poi firmò il contratto.  
L'Oscuro sorrise soddisfatta. Fece sparire il contratto e la penna.  
«Ottima scelta, mia cara.» commentò.  
«Adesso... tocca a te. Insegnami la magia.» rispose con un sorriso la mora come se di colpo, con quella firma, avesse acquistato sicurezza e coraggio.  
Emma le sorrise, divertita.  
«Mostrami cosa ti ha insegnato quell'inetto del mio predecessore.»  
Regina fece un respiro profondo e aprì la mano. Chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi per far apparire una palla di fuoco. Riprovò un paio di volte prima che la cosa le riuscisse.  
L'Oscuro scoppiò a ridere scuotendo la testa.  
«Patetico! È davvero questo ciò che ti ha insegnato?» la schernì ridendo di nuovo.  
Regina abbassò lo sguardo. La fiamma si spense insieme alla sua sicurezza.  
«Diceva che dovevo trovare la forza dentro di me, ma non mi ha mai spiegato come...»  
Emma sospirò e mise le mani sui fianchi.  
«Che idiota. Non è questione di forza...» spiegò la donna, compiendo qualche passo per allontanarsi da lei. «... ma di odio, di rabbia. Di emozione.»  
Si voltò e mosse la mano destra, sulla quale apparve una grande sfera di fuoco. «Devi volerlo, Regina. Il potere. Dev'essere quello il tuo scopo. La vendetta è solo un giocattolo in confronto. Ma il potere...» la sfera divampò, illuminando gli occhi chiari dell'Oscuro. «... è ciò che ti serve. Biancaneve non pagherà finché tu non sarai potente abbastanza per farla soffrire. Odiala, più di ora. Quando sarai abbastanza potente, niente potrà fermarti. E solo allora avrai ciò che meriti...»  
«Ma io voglio vendetta! Per colpa sua ho perso tutto. Voglio che soffra come ho sofferto io...Come ha sofferto Daniel...» sussurrò infine mentre una lacrima solitaria scendeva sul suo viso.  
L'Oscuro si materializzò ad un soffio da lei e le prese il viso tra le dita, stringendo. La giovane si immobilizzò non appena l'Oscuro fu davanti a lei. Le sue mani fredde la fecero rabbrividire.  
«Questa...» sussurrò la donna, gli occhi grigi spalancati. Nella sua mano sinistra apparve una boccetta di vetro. Vi raccolse all'interno la lacrima della regina, e la chiuse con il piccolo tappo di sughero mosso dalla magia. La tenne poi tra indice e pollice, senza lasciare il viso di lei.  
«... questa sarà la tua ultima lacrima.» concluse prima di lasciarla andare di scatto. La boccetta sparì in una nuvola nera.  
Regina sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, interdetta.  
«Cosa devo fare? Non odio nessuno come lei... Ma se non riesco ...»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Riuscirai, mia cara. L'ho visto.» replicò, uno sguardo enigmatico rivolto alla giovane.  
«Davvero?» un sorriso apparve sul suo viso. Si concentrò nuovamente sulla sua mano. Sul suo odio. La rabbia. La vendetta. Un calore improvviso le fece aprire gli occhi castani. Sorrise vedendo la fiamma nella sua mano. Era potente, crepitava bollente e pericolosa. «Ce l’ho fatta…» sussurrò.  
Il sorriso dell'Oscuro si allargò.  
«È solo l'inizio, Regina.» la ammonì, senza nascondere la quieta soddisfazione, tuttavia, sebbene gli occhi tradissero sempre quella sorta di impalpabile tristezza.  
«Sì…» mormorò Regina rialzando lo sguardo su di lei, un sorriso sul volto. «Voglio imparare tutto...»  
Emma annuì, compiaciuta.  
«Cominciamo dal mio nome, per quando vorrai evocarmi, che ne dici?» propose sorridendole. Eseguì quindi un breve inchino, facendo volteggiare la mano in aria. «Emma.»  
«Emma…» ripeté l’altra «Non mette paura…» commentò senza pensarci.  
L'Oscuro inarcò le sopracciglia, senza dire nulla.  
«Ehm.. ma tu lo sei!» aggiunse Regina un attimo dopo, arrossendo appena.  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
«Adularmi non ti servirà a nulla. E non è del mio potere intimidatorio che dovresti preoccuparti, quanto del tuo...» Il suo sguardo si fece più cupo, ma carico, profondo, quasi... lussurioso. «... Maestà.»  
Regina rabbrividì.  
«Sì, avete ragione…» disse facendo un passo indietro. «Adesso devo andare, o mi scopriranno...»  
Emma rise scuotendo piano il capo.  
«Uccidili.» disse soltanto mentre ancora sorrideva, fissando un punto indefinito tra gli alberi. Solo dopo qualche istante tornò a guardarla, lo stesso sorriso divertito sul volto.  
Regina annuì, spaventata, per poi andare via. Corse verso il palazzo. Stava per rientrare quando le guardie la sorpresero. La afferrarono rudemente per le braccia, nonostante le sue proteste, e la portarono dal re.  
Leopold si voltò verso di lei, confuso.  
«Che succede?» chiese alle guardie, allarmato.  
«La regina era fuori dal castello, Maestà.» rispose uno di loro inchinandosi.  
«Io... ero solo andata a fare una passeggiata!» si affrettò a spiegare la ragazza inchinandosi al re.  
Leopold spostò lo sguardo sulla moglie.  
«In piena notte?» chiese, sospettoso.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire Sire.»  
Leopold sospirò.  
«Scortate la regina nelle sue stanze.» ordinò. «E che non ne esca fino all'alba.»  
La mora non alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Si limitò a farsi scortare nella sua stanza, sperando che quella fosse la sua unica punizione.


	2. 2

Leopold non entrò nelle sue stanze quella notte. Fino al giorno seguente non incontrò ancora la sua sposa. Fu un'altra la presenza che disturbò il sonno della regina.  
«Lasci che ti trattino così? Come una schiava?» chiese l'Oscuro apparendo accanto alla porta chiusa a chiave della stanza illuminata solo dalla luce lunare. Calcò il disgusto che provava sull’ultima parola storcendo appena la bocca sottile, dipinta di cremisi.  
Regina sussultò al suono della sua voce. Spalancò gli occhi su di lei. Fortunatamente era in dormiveglia, o le sarebbe scoppiato il cuore.  
«Vuoi farmi morire di paura?!» sbottò, irritata dalla sua improvvisa presenza. Neanche la conosceva e già osava introdursi senza il suo permesso nelle sue stanze. Si coprì con il lenzuolo nonostante la veste da notte non lasciasse nulla di scoperto. «Cosa dovrei fare?» chiese seccamente, nervosa.  
L'Oscuro rise sommessamente. Si staccò dalla parete e camminò lentamente verso di lei.  
«Te l'ho già detto, Regina. Se vuoi imparare, devi ascoltare.»  
«Sì, ho capito…» borbottò la mora. «Se sei così potente, fai tu qualcosa!»  
L'Oscuro la guardò come se fosse idiota.  
«Che senso avrebbe? Non difenderò il tuo onore in eterno, anzi, non lo farò mai. Se vuoi una cosa, Regina, devi prendertela.» la rimproverò rivolgendole uno sguardo d’acciaio.  
Regina ricambiò, la rabbia negli occhi, che poi tuttavia svanì. Si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò alla porta. Chiuse gli occhi poggiò la mano sulla serratura, e questa si aprì con un lieve rumore di ingranaggi.  
Tornò il sorriso sul volto pallido dell'Oscuro.   
«Esattamente, mia cara.» mormorò, una scintilla di ammirazione nello sguardo.  
Regina non perse tempo a crogiolarsi nell’autocompiacimento. La magia fluiva densa e bollente nelle sue vene. Uscì dalla sua stanza e si diresse in quella del re.  
Emma la seguì.  
«Sicura di essere pronta per questo?» le sussurrò all'orecchio, sibillina.  
«Non mi toccherà mai più...» disse l’altra cupamente. Spalancò le porte spesse e chiodate con un gesto ampio delle braccia ed entrò nelle stanze del sovrano. «Sire...» lo svegliò con malagrazia.  
Leopold si alzò di scatto, preso alla sprovvista dall'arrivo di Regina. La guardò in confusione, il fiato reso rapido e spezzato dal risveglio improvviso.  
«Regina, ma cosa...? Dovevi essere nelle tue stanze...»  
Gli occhi scuri della giovane incontrarono la figura del re.  
«Lo so. Ma ho deciso che non farò più quello che volete voi… Maestà.»  
Il re aggrottò la fronte, confuso.  
«Cosa..?»  
Regina sorrise. Una sfera infuocata bruciò sul suo palmo destro, illuminandole un lato del viso di riflessi sinistri.  
«Non mi farete più del male...» sussurrò.  
Il re spalancò gli occhi.   
«Guardie!» urlò.  
Con un gesto di Regina le porte si richiusero con un tonfo mortale.  
«Nessuno verrà a salvarvi... Come nessuno ha salvato me da voi.»  
Il re spalancò gli occhi, incapace di reagire.  
Regina lasciò spegnere il fuoco e scatenò il suo potere in altro modo, schiacciando il re contro il muro. Un gesto, e la sua mano affondava nel petto dell’uomo. La ritrasse, strappandogli il cuore caldo e pulsante, brillante e limpido nella sua mano.  
L'Oscuro apparve nella stanza, accanto a loro. Paralizzò Leopold, rivolgendogli una lunga occhiata mentre parlava con la giovane regina.  
«Fa sentire bene, vero?» chiese, la voce morbida, quasi melliflua.  
Regina sorrise continuando a guardare il re.   
«Sì. Finalmente è lui che ha paura di me.»  
Emma la scrutò per un infinito istante.  
«Ucciderlo non sarebbe saggio.» mormorò.  
«Perché non dovrei? Mi ha...usata...» rispose con rabbia, gli occhi inumiditi dall’ultima parola strappata a forza dalle sue labbra rosee.  
Emma continuò a fissarla. Passò qualcosa nei suoi occhi, l'ombra di un'emozione.   
«È più utile da vivo. Come re, nelle tue mani. Un burattino. Ti basterà parlare al suo cuore.» spiegò, la voce piatta, atona.  
Regina guardò il suo cuore nelle sue mani e lo strinse appena, un sorrise sul suo volto. Piantò lo sguardo sul re.  
«Adesso farai quello che ti dico.»  
Con un gesto fluido della mano L'Oscuro liberò Leopold dalla sua invisibile prigione. Il re annuì alla regina, e rimase in silenzio, un'espressione vuota sul volto.  
Emma continuò a tenere lo sguardo su di lei. Si posò un velo impalpabile di tristezza sul suo viso.  
«D'ora in poi sarò io a decidere tutto..» continuò la giovane.  
Emma evocò un piccolo turbine nero che fece apparire uno scrigno, non molto grande, poco più del palmo della sua mano, ma prezioso, il legno finemente istoriato e decorato dalle cerniere metalliche. Lo porse alla regina, che vi depositò il cuore di Leopold.  
Emma sospirò in segreto.   
«Ora che sei realmente la regina di questo regno... cosa vuoi fare?» le chiese. C'era qualcosa di insolito nel suo tono, come un peso.  
«Non lo so...» rispose sinceramente la ragazza, facendoci appena caso, la mente impegnata a cercare una risposta alla domanda dell’Oscuro. «Intanto renderò la vita di Snow un inferno.» sorrise.  
Le palpebre dell'Oscuro si contrassero leggermente.  
«Non intendi ucciderla?» chiese, tesa.  
Regina scosse la testa.   
«No. Sarebbe troppo facile e non soffrirebbe abbastanza.»   
Le spalle della donna si abbassarono leggermente, rilassate.  
Prese a camminare per la stanza. Guardò Leopold come se le stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
«Quindi cosa intendi farle?» Un’altra domanda, il tono acceso dalla curiosità.  
Regina voltò le spalle a Leopold e camminò fuori dalla stanza mentre parlava.  
«Farle perdere l'affetto del padre. Quella ragazzina perderà tutto ciò che ama...come ho fatto io per colpa sua.»   
La sua risata permeò nell’ambiente lasciato vuoto dalla sparizione dell’Oscuro.


	3. 3

Tre anni dopo

 

Regina si guardò allo specchio sorridendo. Il lungo vestito nero le metteva in risalto il fisico, accentuando le sue curve.   
«L'avete trovata?» chiese ad una guardia che era appena entrata, senza neanche dargli il tempo di prostrarsi.   
«No, Maestà...» rispose l’uomo, spaventato.  
Regina si voltò lentamente verso di lui, il viso contorto dall’ira.  
«Siete degli idioti!» urlò. «Non riuscite a trovare una ragazzina!» In un istante fu davanti alla guardia. La sua mano destra gli trapassò la cassa toracica. Gli strappò il cuore e lo frantumò tra le dita. Voltò le spalle al cadavere che cadeva floscio a terra e piantò lo sguardo sullo specchio.  
«Ti troverò Snow e ti ucciderò.» sussurrò, rabbiosa.  
Emma entrò nella sala con nonchalance. Scavalcò il corpo della guardia nera, gli occhi puntati su Regina.  
«Brutta giornata?» le chiese con indifferenza.  
«Orribile... Sono circondata da un gruppo di incapaci.» rispose l’altra stringendo i pugni.  
L'Oscuro si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Passeggiò lungo il perimetro della sala, arrivando al grande balcone che affacciava sul reame. Osservò l'orizzonte per qualche istante prima di voltarsi verso la regina, lo strascico del lungo mantello nero ornato da piume dello stesso colore che frusciava alle sue spalle ad ogni movimento.  
«Ho delle novità importanti, per te.» esordì guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina la degnò appena di un’occhiata infastidita.  
«Se non riguardano Snow non mi interessano.» disse. Sembrò ripensarci poi, perché si voltò e avanzò a grandi passi furiosi verso di lei, puntandole un dito smaltato di rosso contro. «Tu avresti dovuto aiutarmi, invece... Sei inutile come gli altri!» sbottò.  
L'Oscuro si trattenne a stento dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ma riguarda Snow, Regina. Altrimenti non sarei qui a sorbirmi la tua irritabilità.» sbuffò.  
«Allora dimmi, invece di farmi perdere tempo prezioso.» ribatté seccata l’altra.  
Emma sorrise tra sé scuotendo il capo.  
«Sempre la solita...» ridacchiò. «Be', ho una nuova arma da usare contro di lei. Una da cui non può difendersi.» disse, un sorrisetto misterioso sul volto pallido, scheggiato da un luccichio come di squame.  
Il viso della bruna si illuminò.  
«Davvero? E cosa?» chiese con ansia ed improvviso interesse.  
Il sorriso dell'Oscuro si allargò. Era affascinante come le emozioni si susseguissero così fluide e intense in Regina.  
«Il Vero Amore.» annunciò, presagendo già la reazione della mora.  
«L'amore è debolezza...» replicò infatti lei, infastidita.  
Emma trattenne un sospiro.  
«Infatti.» replicò rivolgendole un sorriso furbo.  
«Si è innamorata?» chiese la regina, una nuova scintilla negli occhi.  
«Ancora no.» rispose lei voltandole le spalle e facendo qualche passo verso il centro della sala. «Ma presto accadrà. E tu la lascerai fare. Lascerai che viva, che ami, che si sposi....»  
«Cosa?!» la interruppe la donna. «Sei impazzita? Perché dovrei farlo?» urlò, oltraggiata come se le avesse dato uno schiaffo.  
Emma inclinò leggermente la testa di lato per un istante mentre camminava.  
«Non ho detto che non devi continuare a tormentarla, nel frattempo. Ma è importante che lei e il principe si innamorino, assaporino la felicità...» Una breve pausa le diede il tempo di tornare a guardare negli abissi che erano gli occhi della regina. «... perché quando gliela strapperai soffriranno indicibilmente, e solo allora avrai veramente la tua vendetta, Regina.»  
«Sì...Soffrirà terribilmente quando ucciderò il suo principino davanti a lei!» concordò la mora ridendo.  
Emma tuttavia scosse il capo, seria.  
«No. Ho in mente qualcosa di peggio.» obiettò cupamente.  
«Cosa potrebbe esserci di peggio?» controbatté Regina, confusa.  
«Un sortilegio.» L’Oscuro si avvicinò a lei, fermandosi a meno di un passo di distanza. «Il sortilegio oscuro.»  
La fronte della regina si increspò.  
«Sortilegio oscuro?» chiese «Di cosa si tratta?»  
Ci fu un lampo di emozione negli insondabili occhi dell'Oscuro.  
«Del peggiore dei sortilegi. Posso crearlo, ma non posso scagliarlo.» disse, la voce più bassa, quasi le stesse confidando un segreto, o faticasse a farlo.  
«E perchè mai?» chiese la mora con sospetto.  
L'Oscuro avvicinò il viso al suo, e sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
«Perché dovrei sacrificare la cosa che amo di più.»  
Regina tremò leggermente a quel contatto.  
«E ovviamente l'Oscuro non ama nessuno…»  
Emma voltò appena la testa per poterla guardare negli occhi mentre le rispondeva.  
«Ovviamente.» disse, le labbra tese in una sottile linea rossa.  
«Io non amo nessuno… L'unica persona che amavo è morta.»   
Emma strinse appena le palpebre.  
Sfiorò il suo orecchio con le labbra.  
«Puoi mentire al regno intero, Regina, ma non a me.» sussurrò prima di scostarsi da lei.  
Regina la seguì con lo sguardo.  
«E visto che sai tutto perché non mi dici chi dovei sacrificare?» chiese con rabbia.  
Il viso dell'Oscuro cambiò. C'era tristezza nei suoi occhi, questa volta ben visibile, come una scusa.  
«Penso che tu lo sappia, Regina.»  
«Io non ho nessuno.» replicò nuovamente la mora.  
La donna serrò la mascella, nervosa.  
«Una persona saggia una volta mi ha detto: c'è differenza tra non sapere qualcosa e non volerla ammettere.» disse piano, con delicatezza.  
Regina sbuffò appena distogliendo lo sguardo da lei  
Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto.   
«È l'unico modo.» disse dopo un po'. «Ciò che posso assicurarti è che distruggerai le loro vite. Li dividerai, e sarai lì a goderti la loro sconfitta ogni giorno. Per di più, gli toglierai la cosa più importante della loro vita...»  
Regina ci pensò un attimo. C’era qualcosa di simile alla disperazione nei suoi occhi.  
«Dovrei uccidere la persona che amo di più...» sussurrò.  
«Sì...» rispose l'Oscuro, la voce leggermente arrochita, per qualche ragione. La guardò negli occhi. «Ma gli toglierai loro figlia.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi a quella rivelazione.  
«Questo la distruggerebbe...» sorrise, come se Emma, con quelle parole, avesse cancellato ogni traccia di dolore da lei.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo mentre annuiva.  
«Sì...» mormorò.  
«Lo farò...Le toglierò sua figlia prima che possa prenderla in braccio...»  
L'Oscuro annuì di nuovo. Non disse niente.  
«Cosa devo fare?» chiese allora la regina, impaziente.  
Emma dovette prendere un profondo respiro. Le voltò le spalle e si asciugò di nascosto le lacrime.   
«È presto. Continua a mandare le tue guardie sulle tracce di Snow. Il resto accadrà.»  
«Accadrà presto vero? Non posso più aspettare!»  
Emma si voltò a fissarla negli occhi, un'espressione dura sul volto bianco.  
«Pazienta, Regina. La vendetta è lenta, ma inesorabile. Un anno dopo il loro matrimonio la avrai, stanne pur certa.»  
«Un anno? Ho già aspettato cinque anni! Ho passato l'inferno per colpa di quella ragazzina!» quasi urlò l’altra. «Io…» stava per continuare, ma si trattenne, seppure con evidente sforzo, dopo che l’Oscuro le ebbe rivolto uno sguardo d’avvertimento. Cercò di calmarsi respirando a fondo. «Un anno... non aspetterò un minuto di più.» concesse infine.  
L'Oscuro annuì solennemente.  
"Questo, o nulla. Se non agirai come ti ho detto, Snow ti sconfiggerà. L'ho visto.» sentenziò cupamente.  
Regina serrò la mandibola, la vena sulla fronte che pulsava in rilievo.  
«Non può vincere... Si è già presa troppo.» la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Allora fai come ti ho detto.» replicò quasi con rabbia l’Oscuro, il suo potere che saturava l'aria creando qualcosa di simile a piccole cariche elettrostatiche.  
Regina sospirò.  
«Va bene.» sentenziò infine «Adesso lasciami sola.»  
L'Oscuro serrò le labbra sottili.  
«Non sono il cane nel tuo specchio, Regina. Non prendo ordini da te.» ribatté, piccata.  
«No, infatti: ti servo solo per i tuoi scopi.»   
Emma si scagliò contro di lei. Le prese il viso tra le dita, serrando nella morsa sovrannaturale la mascella della donna.   
«Non osare dire mai più una cosa del genere.» sibilò, pura ira negli occhi lucidi. «Potrei lasciare che Snow ti catturi, che ti tenga imprigionata per sempre. Ti sto concedendo la conoscenza della magia oscura. Mi aspetto almeno un po' di gratitudine.»  
Regina rimase immobile guardandola negli occhi.  
«Non mi avresti insegnato niente se non ti servissi per i tuoi scopi... Perché vuoi che lanci il sortilegio oscuro? Cosa ne avrai in cambio?» chiese senza scomporsi.  
L'Oscuro strinse più forte la presa.  
«Riavrò indietro ciò che ho perso.» rispose in un sussurro rabbioso. La lasciò andare di colpo poi, e si allontanò di qualche passo.  
La regina le rivolse un sorriso vittorioso ma pieno di rabbia.  
«Quindi ho ragione... Ti servo.» disse. «Lo farò lo stesso, non temere.»  
Emma le lanciò uno sguardo strano.  
«Sì, mi servi.» commentò. Sembrò riprendere il controllo di se stessa poi. «Ovviamente lo farai.» disse senza emozione nella voce. «Ora devo andare, il sortilegio non si preparerà da solo, e ci vorranno anni. Non ho tempo da perdere.»  
Regina non le rispose, ma continuò a guardarla con un misto di ira e delusione.  
«Cosa?» abbaiò l’Oscuro, nervosa. «Tu usi me, io uso te. Non mi sembra ingiusto.»  
«Non dovevi andare? Hai delle cose da fare...» commentò la donna voltandole le spalle con noncuranza.  
L'Oscuro aggrottò la fronte, confusa dal suo comportamento.   
Svanì con un gesto rabbioso.


	4. 4

Due anni dopo.

 

Emma apparì improvvisamente nella stanza di Regina da vorticoso fumo nero e dorato.  
«È il momento.» annunciò, cupa.  
Regina, che dormiva beatamente, si tirò a sedere di scatto fulminandola con lo sguardo. Odiava quel suo modo di fare.  
«Ti sembra il modo di entrare nelle mie stanze?!»   
«Sta per partorire.» Emma disse soltanto. Il suo sguardo vagò sul corpo della regina poi, una lieve malinconia negli occhi.  
Regina sorrise alzandosi dal letto, una sottoveste nera a coprirla appena dal suo sguardo.   
«È il momento.» disse, emozionata, impaziente.  
L'Oscuro annuì tornando a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Raduna gli stregoni.» disse prima di svanire.

 

 

Emma apparve nel castello dei Charmings. Si rese invisibile, e osservò suo padre lottare contro le guardie nere con la neonata in braccio. Con quieto dolore lo vide crollare, ferito quasi a morte, dopo averla messa nel tronco intagliato. Osservò la sua vuota cavità quando le guardie lo aprirono per scoprire che la bambina era svanita. La immaginò apparire nella foresta con August.   
Con il cuore in pezzi, e felice al contempo, si voltò sentendo altri rumori. Sua madre entrò, disperata nel vedere il marito morente. Regina, furiosa, cercava la bambina, futilmente. Ma il sortilegio stava inghiottendo ogni cosa: aveva vinto lo stesso.  
Un attimo prima che la magia la travolgesse, Emma estrasse il pugnale e lo conficcò nel suo petto.

 

 

Bianco. Fu il suo primo pensiero. Non c’era niente sopra di lei. Si mosse, e il suo corpo improvvisamente acquistò un peso, una forma.   
Colonne, bianche. Non era vero che non c’era niente. Emma si voltò a guardarle, e sentì i capelli solleticarle la guancia. Li guardò. Biondi, lunghi, leggermente ondulati. Li toccò, come non faceva da tempo.   
«Non dovresti essere qui, Salvatrice.»  
La donna scattò in piedi, spaventata. L’uomo che stava fermo, in piedi alle sue spalle, vestito solo di una lunga tunica bianca stretta in vita da una cintura, le sorrideva benevolo.   
«Chi sei?» gli chiese, la fronte corrucciata dalla confusione. «Dove sono?»  
Il sorriso dell’uomo si allargò appena.   
«Zeus.» si limitò a rispondere.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Si rilassò un po’ tuttavia, anche se una dolorosa consapevolezza la avvolse.  
Abbassò lo sguardo lucido.   
«Sono…»  
«Morta, sì. Ma non dovresti.»  
La Salvatrice tornò a guardarlo.  
«Ho dovuto. Dovevo salvarla.» disse in un sussurro disperato. Il dio le rivolse uno sguardo carico di compassione.  
«E sacrificarti?»  
Emma annuì e riportò gli occhi a terra.  
«Sì.» sussurrò. «Ero nata, come potevo essere… doppia?» chiese, sperduta, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi azzurri.  
Zeus le sorrise di nuovo.  
«Lascia che sia io ad occuparmene. Certo, il tuo è stato un gesto azzardato, rischioso a dir poco. Ma non posso contrastare il destino, Emma. Neanche io.»  
Emma ebbe appena il tempo di rivolgergli uno sguardo confuso prima che tutto svanisse.


	5. 5

Storybrooke, presente.

 

Emma apparve in mezzo all'incrocio, davanti alla torre dell'orologio. Si guardò alla luce fosca della luna coperta da qualche nuvola nera. La giacca di pelle nera, squamata, non era svanita. Sospirò percependo il suo stesso potere permeare l'aria come veleno. La spada pesava all’improvviso nella mano destra, come molti anni prima.   
Il mantello nero rimase sospeso per qualche istante davanti a lei, poi si afflosciò e cadde a terra, svanendo come risucchiato dal terreno.   
Sua madre, Hook, suo padre, Henry, tutti la guardavano con gli occhi spalancati.  
Regina aprì gli occhi di colpo e si sollevò. Si guardò intorno.   
«Emma…» disse piano. Osservò la bionda vestita di nero. Spalancò maggiormente gli occhi. «Sei... l'Oscuro di nuovo…» disse, sollevandosi. I ricordi si affastellavano nella sua mente, confusi.  
La sua voce. Emma si voltò e la vide. Si coprì il volto con le mani, la spada che cadeva a terra con un rintocco metallico, e crollò seduta sull'asfalto, piangendo. Ce l'aveva fatta.   
«Mamma?!»  
Henry si avvicinò a lei, ma si fermò, indeciso se fermarsi o proseguire oltre per andare da Regina.  
«Che diavolo è successo?» chiese la mora, sentendosi stordita.  
Emma si asciugò le lacrime, che continuavano a scorrere comunque, e la guardò. Si voltò a guardare suo figlio, e i suoi genitori, suo padre soprattutto.   
«Mi dispiace...» gli disse. Lui la guardò, interdetto, e lei si voltò verso Regina di nuovo. Finalmente, dopo tutti quegli anni, smise di nascondere ciò che provava.   
«Tante cose...» mormorò in risposta alla sua domanda.  
«Che ti è successo... Perché...come sei tornata ad essere l'Oscuro?» chiese Regina alzandosi e facendo qualche passo verso di lei. La testa le girò appena.  
Emma la sostenne istintivamente con la magia, perché fisicamente non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a prenderla, neanche materializzandosi. Ormai si era talmente abituata ad usarla...  
«È... una lunga storia...» disse, vagamente rattristata. Si sentiva esausta.  
«Emma... cosa hai fatto? Dimmi che cosa hai fatto...» disse Regina avvicinandosi maggiormente a lei, sempre più confusa.  
La Salvatrice, l'Oscuro, la guardò negli occhi.   
«Quello che dovevo.» rispose. Si sentì esposta sotto al suo sguardo, così diverso da quello della regina. Percepì il suo stesso aspetto attraverso di lei, e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando un nascondiglio. «Non pensarci, va tutto bene ora.»  
«Che cosa hai fatto?» ripetè quasi gridando, invadendo il suo spazio personale «Guardami e rispondimi!»  
Emma la guardò dal basso, ancora seduta a terra.  
«Cosa è successo, Em'?» incalzò Mary Margaret. Emma le rivolse uno sguardo, poi a suo figlio.   
«Non ricordate niente, vero?» chiese.  
Tutti le lanciarono occhiate confuse.  
«Di che parli?» le chiese David.  
«L'ultima cosa che ricordo sei tu che combatti contro... qualunque cosa ci fosse sotto a quel mantello." spiegò Henry.   
Emma allungò una mano a stringere la sua con un sorriso.   
«Sì...» Si voltò verso Regina, sorridendo anche a lei con commozione. «... Tu mi hai salvato la vita, e io ho salvato la tua.» spiegò.  
«Io? Io non ho fatto nulla...Di che parli? Tu stavi combattendo contro... Quell'essere...» rispose cercando di ricordare, ma la sua mente era un caos.  
Emma sospirò.   
«Possiamo... riparlarne domani? Sono esausta... »  
«Tu... eri l'Oscuro nella Foresta Incantata… Ma non è possibile, non eri ancora nata...» mormorò Regina. La testa le girò nuovamente e barcollò.  
Snow e David spalancarono gli occhi.  
«Cosa?» chiesero in coro.  
Emma si voltò a guardarli con un'espressione di scuse sul viso.  
«Sì be’...» si voltò di nuovo verso Regina. «...davvero, è complicato. Non posso spiegartelo domani? Spiegarvelo?» si corresse di colpo, tornando a guardare i suoi genitori. Hook si intromise.   
«Emma, ma che diavolo succede?»  
Regina la guardò notando il suo viso stanco.  
«Si, credo che sarebbe meglio, domani...» Le lanciò un’ultima occhiata prima di stringere suo figlio. «Torniamo a casa, tesoro.»  
Emma si alzò accettando l'aiuto di Killian per farlo.   
«Mi vuoi dire che succede?» le chiese nuovamente il pirata.  
Emma sospirò e spostò lo sguardo da Henry a lui.  
«Killian, ti prego...»  
«No, Emma!» sbottò lui. «L'ultima volta che sei diventata l'Oscuro, lo sono diventato anch'io, e siamo finiti tutti nell'Oltretomba!»  
«Killian...»  
«...Spiegaci ora che diavolo è successo! Non puoi pretendere che ce ne andiamo a dormire come se nulla fosse!»  
«Sei sordo, pirata?» si intromise Regina, sprezzante e rabbiosa. Emma la guardò, e notò una scintilla nei suoi occhi. Sorrise. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa può aspettare domani. Non ci sono demoni, stregoni o altri che vogliono ucciderci...Quindi torniamo a casa. Domani avremo le nostre risposte.»  
Killian puntò l'uncino contro Regina.   
«Non ti intromettere.» minacciò, tornando a guardare Emma. David gli prese l'uncino, sfilandoglielo.   
«Basta così.» sentenziò.  
Hook si voltò a fronteggiarlo.  
«Non posso neanche farle una domanda?»  
«Puoi, ma ha già detto che ci spiegherà tutto domani. Dovrebbe bastarti.»  
I due si guardarono in cagnesco per qualche minuto, poi Hook cedette. Si riprese l'uncino e si allontanò a grandi passi.  
Emma guardò Regina e suo padre.  
«Grazie.» disse ad entrambi.  
Regina accennò un sorriso.  
«Domani.» ripetè, stringendo poi Henry. «Andiamo.» disse lanciando un’ultima occhiata ad Emma. Si incamminò con il figlio verso casa.  
Emma li guardò andare via col sorriso sul volto.   
Mary Margaret le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
«Puoi dormire da noi, se vuoi. C'è sempre spazio per te, lo sai.»  
Emma sorrise ad entrambi, grata. Annuì.  
I tre si incamminarono insieme verso l'appartamento numero tre, Emma al centro, abbracciata da entrambi.


	6. 6

Regina mise a letto Henry dopo avergli dato il bacio della buonanotte. Si diresse verso la sua stanza e si mise a letto. Tuttavia non riusciva a dormire. Il pensiero di Emma e di quello che aveva fatto la faceva restare sveglia " Emma.." sussurrò  
Emma spalancò gli occhi nel buio della casa dei genitori. Sentì la voce di Regina chiamarla come se avesse avuto il pugnale in mano. Scomparve dal letto e riapparve, vestita, accanto a quello del sindaco.  
«Emma?Che fai qui?» chiese la mora sollevandosi appena, dopo un attimo di sorpresa.  
L'Oscuro aggrottò appena la fronte. I capelli bianchi erano ancora legati nella stretta crocchia di trecce dietro alla sua nuca.  
«Mi hai chiamata tu.» disse, come se fosse ovvio.  
«Io...Non volevo scusa.» rispose l’altra guardandola negli occhi con un accenno di allarme.  
Le palpebre di Emma si tirarono appena.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese con la voce più bassa, la preoccupazione che si rifletteva nel suo sguardo.  
«Meglio di te...credo..» Regina accennò un sorriso «Sono solo confusa...»  
Emma si avvicinò e si sedette sul bordo del letto. La confidenza che aveva acquisito con la Regina del passato negli anni trascorsi lì non le fece pensare a come avrebbe potuto prenderla la Regina del presente.   
«Cosa ricordi?» le chiese a voce bassa, per non svegliare Henry.  
Regina si sistemò vicino a lei, lanciandole un’occhiata stranita; la camicia da notte azzurra lasciava poco l'immaginazione.   
«Ricordo te nella Foresta Incantata, mi hai insegnato la magia, mi hai fatto lanciare il sortilegio....e poi la stessa cosa ma con Rumple...i miei ricordi sono confusi...»  
Emma distolse lo sguardo da lei, annuendo piano, pensierosa.  
«Ecco perché...» sussurrò tra sé. «Sono successe entrambe le cose.»   
Si voltò poi a guardare Regina negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace.» disse piano, sincera, il senso di colpa intenso e pressante negli occhi grigi. «Ho dovuto fare cose... orribili ma... Era l'unico modo.»  
Regina strinse la sua mano «So, come ti senti...Ma vorrei sapere perché l'hai fatto....»  
Emma sospirò. La guardò negli occhi, esitante. Parlarne significava ammettere che... Ma non poteva mentirle. Non avrebbe avuto senso. Tuttavia il suo cuore martellava nel petto, spaventato.  
«Te l'ho detto. Mi hai salvato la vita, e io ho fatto lo stesso con te.» mormorò, le guance che si coloravano appena.  
«Sei tornata ad essere l'Oscuro, sei tornata indietro...» ribatté la mora «Perchè non mi hai impedito di lanciare il sortilegio?»  
«Perché non sarebbe nato Henry.» sussurrò Emma, gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime. «E... non è andata così. Sono prima tornata indietro, e poi sono diventata l'Oscuro.» continuò. Scivolò una lacrima sul suo viso. «Ho ucciso Gold... Rumplestiltskin. Sapevo dove teneva il pugnale. L'avevo letto nel libro, prima di... partire.» confessò, un peso enorme sul cuore macchiato. «Non sapevo come altro fare...»  
Senza pensare, Regina si avvicinò a lei e le asciugò la lacrima che era scivolata sul suo viso.  
«Emma...io non ti giudico. Sono l'ultima persona che può farlo. Ma non mi hai ancora detto il motivo che ti ha spinto a tornare indietro...»  
Emma rimase ferma, abituata ormai alla vicinanza e al contatto con lei. Non a quel gesto, certo, ma il calore della sua pelle le era così familiare ormai che non la scompose.   
«Tu.» sussurrò, le lacrime che continuavano a scendere nonostante l'intervento di Regina. «Sei...» non riuscì a dirlo, e seppe che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Distolse per un attimo lo sguardo da lei. Solo per un attimo. «Te lo mostrerò. Domani, insieme agli altri.» disse rialzandosi di scatto. Il cuore pulsava come una ferita aperta.  
«Sei così per colpa mia ...di nuovo?» chiese la donna alzandosi e mettendosi di fronte a lei. «Emma, non scappare...»  
Emma guardò a terra per un lungo momento. Sospirò, poi riuscì a guardarla di nuovo.  
«Non è colpa tua. Sarei anche potuta rimanere la Salvatrice. Ma non sarei riuscita a fare quello che dovevo.» spiegò, la voce spezzata dal dolore che evidentemente provava. «Come avrei potuto starti accanto come Emma? Con tua madre lì, sarei durata meno di un giorno. E non volevo che... che vivessi tutto quello. Ma... avevo bisogno del sortilegio per Henry. A Neverland hai detto che avresti rifatto tutto per lui, quindi... E io il sortilegio non potevo lanciarlo..» La sua spiegazione erano parole confuse, veloci, sovrapposte.  
«Emma calmati...» Regina intervenne, prendendole le mani tra le sue «Capisco... credo... Ma cosa ha scatenato tutto questo? Deve essere successo qualcosa e vorrei che tu me lo dicessi...» le chiese in un sussurro.  
Emma scosse il capo e si staccò da lei.   
«Ti prego, Regina...» sussurrò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime bollenti. «Non riesco a parlarne. Lascia che te lo mostri domani, così... dovrò riviverlo una volta sola. Ti prego, io non sono forte come te...»  
La mora fece un passo indietro, rigida.   
«Sei più forte di me, ma capisco che tu non voglia dirmelo...Buonanotte Emma.» replicò, improvvisamente fredda.  
Emma aprì la bocca per protestare, ma poi ci ripensò. Svanì nel vortice nero del suo potere.  
Regina la guardò svanire, un misto di delusione e rabbia nei suoi occhi scuri.


	7. 7

Si riunirono tutti a casa di Mary Margaret: David, Emma, Regina, Henry e Killian. Regina era seduta sul divano, dopo la notte precedente, aveva scelto il posto più lontano da Emma.   
Emma li guardò uno a uno, più pallida di quanto fosse umanamente possibile. Era ancora vestita da Oscuro. Per qualche ragione, esitava a nascondere il suo aspetto, anche se lo desiderava. Forse si era abituata a portare quella pelle, ormai. Erano passati anni, dopotutto.   
Si schiarì la voce.  
«Non sarà piacevole...» disse.  
David le posò una mano sulla spalla sorridendole, anche se era evidentemente teso.  
Henry le sorrise incoraggiante.  
L'Oscuro sospirò, cercando di calmare il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Ruotò le mani coni palmi verso l'alto, porgendole verso gli altri. Mary Margaret e David ci misero un secondo a capire, ma poi presero le sue mani. Henry fece da ponte tra David e Regina. Killian esitò, guardando Regina di sottecchi.  
«O formiamo un cerchio, o non vedrete niente.» li avvisò Emma, guardandoli con preoccupazione.  
Regina roteò gli occhi per poi prendere la mano del pirata, senza evitare di nascondere il suo disgusto.  
Killian strinse la mano di Regina e porse l'uncino a Mary Margaret, che vi strinse attorno le dita. Emma annuì, soddisfatta. Lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata a Regina, poi sospirò di nuovo.   
«Non vi chiedo se siete pronti, perché io non lo sono.» disse. Chiuse gli occhi e, senza più esitare, lanciò l'incantesimo. I suoi ricordi si materializzarono inizialmente come una grande sfera di fumo nero al centro del cerchio. Il fumo si divise in propaggini simili a tentacoli che si avvicinarono ad ognuno dei presenti, tranne Emma. La Salvatrice lo osservò, spaventata e tesa. Guardò Regina negli occhi.   
«Potete rompere il cerchio. Toccate il fumo.» disse senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei.  
Regina la guardò solo per un istante poi distolse lo sguardo e toccò il fumo nero davanti a lei, lasciando che i ricordi invadessero la sua mente  
Gideon la disarma. Emma cerca di usare la magia contro di lui, ma l'incantesimo della regina glielo impedisce. Le trema la mano, ma reagisce all'attacco di Gideon che ha visto mille e mille volte nella sua mente e schiva la spada, riuscendo a tirargli un calcio dritto in pancia e atterrandolo. La regina si infuria e le impedisce di respirare con la magia. Emma sta soffocando mentre Gideon si sta rialzando. La sua vista di appanna per un istante.   
Regina appare alle spalle del suo doppio. Guarda Emma, la guarda negli occhi. Si strappa il cuore. Emma capisce, il panico che fino ad ora non l'ha toccata la assale. Cerca di fermarla, ma è troppo tardi. Regina frantuma il proprio cuore, e sia lei che l'altra crollano a terra. Emma, libera dall'incantesimo, urla il proprio dolore, ma Gideon è di nuovo in piedi. Solleva la spada ma Emma gli si scaglia contro e gliela strappa di mano. Lo trapassa da parte a parte, poi corre da Regina, cerca inutilmente di svegliarla.  
Lo scenario cambia.  
Emma è a casa di Zelena. La strega ha due profonde occhiaie, sembra distrutta. «E' impossibile» le dice. Emma le rivolge un'occhiata fosca. «Tu fallo.»   
La scena cambia di nuovo. Emma sta preparando quella che sembra una pozione nella cripta di Regina. Zelena entra portando degli oggetti, antichi artefatti, una bacchetta. Le due sistemano il tutto, poi si guardando negli occhi. Pochi istanti dopo evocano i loro poteri attivando un incantesimo devastante.  
«Vai!» le urla Emma nel vento magico creatosi. Zelena annuisce e scompare nel suo fumo verde. Emma entra nel vortice e appare nella Foresta Incantata, trentasette anni prima.  
Regina si alzò di colpo dal divano, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, guardò Emma, aprendo appena la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa ma le parole le morirono in gola...  
Emma rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo basso, le lacrime che iniziavano ora a rigarle il viso.  
Henry la guardava a bocca aperta, gli occhi sgranati.  
«Non...dovevi farlo..» sussurrò infine Regina, continuando a fissarla.  
Emma sembrò crollare su se stessa, anche se rimase in piedi. La guardò con la disperazione negli occhi.  
«Forse, ma non potevo lasciarti morire. L'unico modo che avevo per salvarti era evitare che ti dividessi di nuovo, e per farlo e fare in modo che stessi bene dovevo... cambiare il passato, senza modificarlo davvero.» le disse, il fiato corto come se avesse corso fino ad un istante prima. «Prendere il posto di Rumplestiltskin era l'unico modo per evitare che uccidessi più del necessario. Dovevi superare abbastanza limiti da scagliare il sortilegio, ma non abbastanza da disprezzarti come facevi prima.»  
Mary Margaret, David e Hook le guardavano completamente confusi, più di prima.   
«Hai cambiato il passato?» le chiese Killian. Emma annuì verso di lui.   
Henry alternava lo sguardo sconvolto tra le sue due mamme.  
«Tu...non dovevi farlo... Hai rischiato di cambiare il futuro... Se qualcosa fosse andato storto...Henry non sarebbe mai nato... E non dovevi farlo perché non dovevi tornare ad essere l'Oscuro...» continuò Regina, ignorando Hook.  
Emma tornò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Ho passato settimane a progettare tutto, non potevo farvi vedere anche quello. Quando sono andata da Zelena era passato un mese, e avevo creato un nuovo incantesimo per viaggiare nel tempo studiando sui tuoi libri. Ma sapevo che era un viaggio di sola andata....» mormorò abbassando lo sguardo. Lo rialzò sul figlio, la sofferenza negli occhi.  
«Credevo che non avrei ricordato niente, che semplicemente sarei stata l'altra Emma, qui...»  
Guardò i suoi genitori, e si dipinse un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto.  
«Vi ho visti. Ho visto me stessa appena nata, tu che mi difendevi dalle guardie nere…» disse al padre, che le sorrise nonostante fosse confuso, e così Snow. Emma riportò gli occhi su Regina.  
«Invece non è stato così. Mi sono pugnalata un attimo prima che il sortilegio arrivasse...» Henry sobbalzò a quelle parole. «..ma Zeus mi ha riportata qui, con tutti i miei ricordi.»  
«Sei un idiota!» Regina esclamò dandole uno schiaffo per poi svanire in una nuvola viola.  
Emma incassò lo schiaffo, sebbene la stupì. Abbassò lo sguardo, ferita. Henry si avvicinò a lei e la abbracciò forte.  
«Sei una vera eroina, mamma.»  
Emma ricambiò l'abbraccio lasciando le lacrime libere di scorrere. Si strinse a lui nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla. Dio, quanto era cresciuto.  
«Tua madre non la pensa allo stesso modo...» rise amaramente lei. Lui la strinse più forte.  
«Si sente responsabile...» intervenne debolmente Mary Margaret.   
Emma annuì contro la spalla di Henry.  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Killian, che la fissava. Sciolse l'abbraccio con Henry e cercò di avvicinarsi a lui, ma il pirata la evitò.  
«Stattene con la tua regina. Io e te abbiamo chiuso.» le disse guardandola dritto negli occhi, lasciandola senza parole.  
«Hook...» intervenne David, ma il pirata lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Stanne fuori, amico.»  
«Killian, aspetta...» provò a dire Emma, ma Hook le piantò uno sguardo di fuoco negli occhi.  
«Sono stanco di essere messo dopo di lei.» disse prima di uscire dall'appartamento sbattendo la porta.  
Snow fece un passo verso la figlia, e stava per dirle qualcosa quando la casa oscillò come se un gigante la stesse scuotendo. Emma tenne Henry stretto a sé finché la scossa non passò. Tutti le indirizzarono sguardi spaventati.  
Ma Emma aveva percepito esattamente la fonte e la causa di quel terremoto.  
«Devo andare.» disse un attimo prima di svanire. Si materializzò a casa di Regina, a pochi passi da lei.  
La donna si girò di scatto.   
«Che fai qui?» le chiese facendo un passo indietro  
Emma esitò.  
«...La magia. Eri tu, il terremoto. Che è successo?» le chiese, preoccupata.  
Regina schivò il suo sguardo.   
«Nulla....Ho perso il controllo per un attimo.» rispose velocemente.  
La Salvatrice rimase a guardarla per qualche istante in silenzio. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, evidentemente in imbarazzo.  
«Non devi sentirti in colpa. È stata una mia scelta.» disse dopo un po'.  
«Che non avresti dovuto fare...Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?» urlò di colpo la mora.  
Emma arretrò, presa alla sprovvista dallo scatto d'ira.  
«Regina...»  
«Regina cosa? Hai pensato prima di farlo? Se qualcosa fosse andato storto? Henry.... E tu che sei di nuovo l'Oscuro...»  
Emma si avvicinò di un passo a lei, istintivamente.  
«Sì, ci ho pensato! Ci ho riflettuto, ho pianificato... » Lo slancio si affievolì. «... anche l'omicidio di Gold. Pensi davvero che non sapessi a cosa stavo andando incontro?» le chiese alzando la voce anche lei. «Henry è sempre stata la priorità per me. Non ho sottovalutato neanche il minimo dettaglio, ho imparato il libro a memoria per evitare conseguenze che potessero cambiare il futuro dopo il sortilegio a parte il motivo per cui ho fatto tutto questo!»  
Regina la guardò negli occhi, una strana espressione nei suoi.  
«Avevi ucciso Gideon! Perché l'hai fatto? Eri riuscita a sconfiggerlo...»  
Emma esitò nella risposta.  
«Ma avevo perso te.» mormorò guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina si bloccò a guardarla.  
«Non capisco perché fosse così importante per te...» mormorò.  
Un sospiro quasi impercettibile mosse la figura dell’Oscuro. Abbassò di nuovo gli occhi, rintanandosi in se stessa. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Henry ha già perso suo padre, non volevo perdesse anche sua madre.» bofonchiò.  
«E avere una madre che sia l'Oscuro non può che fargli bene visto che una è già la Regina Cattiva...»  
«Meglio così che senza di te.» sussurrò Emma rialzando gli occhi su di lei.  
Regina sostenne il suo sguardo senza nascondere la rabbia che provava.  
«Non è vero... Lui dovrebbe avere almeno una persona buona nella sua vita... Quella dovevi essere tu.»  
La fronte dell'Oscuro si increspò.   
«Io? Regina, tu non sei cattiva. Io ti ho portato a comportarti a quel modo, ricordi? Io e tua madre. E Gold. Tu non avresti fatto male ad una mosca senza di noi.»  
«Forse senza mia madre...» ammise dopo qualche istante la mora. «Ma questo non cambia... Tu potevi decidere e hai preso la decisione sbagliata. Dovevi lasciarmi morire come avevo deciso di fare.»  
«Non potevo.» disse piano l’altra, muovendosi per la stanza, senza guardarla.  
«Perché?» le chiese Regina con una punta di esasperazione nella voce. «E stavolta cerca di dirmi la verità...Non sei l'unica che capisce quando le persone mentono...»  
Emma la guardò con la paura negli occhi.  
«Sei...» provò a dire, ma si bloccò per qualche istante. «...Tu sei parte della mia famiglia, Regina. Io...» Non riuscì ad andare avanti. C'era troppo da dire, anche se poteva sintetizzarsi in poche parole ancora. Ma c'era troppo da dire. I suoi occhi dardeggiarono in giro, in cerca delle parole.  
«Ci sono altre persone che fanno parte della tua famiglia...Avresti dovuto pensare ai tuoi genitori...al tuo pirata...» obiettò Regina, addolcendo appena il tono.  
Emma scosse la testa.  
«Ma è senza di te che non riesco a respirare.» sbottò, e sbiancò un attimo dopo, appena si rese conto di quello che aveva detto. Fece un passo indietro, gli occhi grandi di paura.  
Regina si bloccò a quelle parole, il cuore che le martellava nel petto   
«Cosa...?» sussurrò, incredula.  
Emma indietreggiò ancora, nel panico.  
«Io...» mormorò confusa.  
«Emma...cosa stai dicendo?» insistette Regina cercando di guardarla negli occhi.  
La Salvatrice abbassò lo sguardo, pallida più del solito.  
«Ti amo.» sussurrò, senza guardarla.  
Il cuore di Regina iniziò a battere furiosamente nel suo petto, dopo un attimo di smarrimento fece un passo verso di lei.  
«E Hook?» chiese, la voce che tremava.  
Emma alzò lo sguardo su di lei solo per un istante. La sua domanda la infastidì.  
«È questo tutto quello che sai dirmi?» le chiese, rialzando solo ora definitivamente lo sguardo spaventato e dubbioso su di lei. «Davvero?»  
Regina sostenne a stento il suo sguardo.  
«Voglio sapere quanto valgono le tue parole, visto che fino a ieri le dicevi a lui...» ribatté, incerta.  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo ferito.   
«Non ho vissuto cinque anni lontana da mio figlio per lui, però...» replicò in un mormorio.  
«Emma... sei andata all'inferno per lui... volevi dargli il tuo cuore...»  
Emma annuì abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Lo so. Non ragionavo. Ero... dipendente da lui. Non perché lo amassi, ma proprio perché non l'ho mai amato.» confessò a bassa voce, senza guardarla. «Era semplice, perché lui mi riempiva di attenzioni, e io non dovevo essere terrorizzata all'idea di perderlo.» Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. «Ma, per quanto cinico possa essere, non ho sentito la sua mancanza in questi anni. Ho sentito quella di Henry, dei miei genitori, ma non la sua.»  
Regina strabuzzò gli occhi, esterrefatta.  
«Allora ti sei messa con lui solo perché ti dava attenzioni? Non mi sembra una buona motivazione...»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Non lo è, infatti...» Si strinse nelle spalle arrossendo appena. «Per questo non voglio più illuderlo.»  
«Vuoi lasciarlo?» chiese stupita la mora.  
L'Oscuro annuì.  
«Sì. Stavo solo aspettando di parlargli in privato. Davanti ai miei non sarebbe carino.»  
«Certo...» rispose Regina. Continuava a guardarla negli occhi come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lei, e allo stesso tempo ne avesse paura. «Immagino che dovresti andare...» continuò.  
Emma la guardò come se le avesse puntato una pistola contro. Annuì sbattendo più volte le palpebre nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.  
«Sì.» rispose seccamente, la voce arrochita dal pianto represso.  
«Dopo che avrai parlato con lui, e l'avrai lasciato... Vorrei che tornassi qui... per parlare di noi...» continuò esitante Regina.  
Emma rialzò di colpo lo sguardo su di lei, una scintilla di speranza negli occhi lucidi. Annuì, poi svanì nel fumo nero.  
Regina la guardò svanire e un sorriso apparve sul suo viso.


	8. 8

Emma riapparve sulla Jolly Roger. Scese sottocoperta, trovando Killian da solo, intento a bere dalla fiaschetta. Il pirata si alzò di scatto, e barcollò.  
«Swan!» esclamò allargando le braccia. «Sei venuta per scusarti?»  
Emma si accigliò. Gli fece sparire la fiaschetta dalla mano e la sbronza con un gesto. Lui provò a protestare, ma lei lo precedette.  
«No. Sono venuta per dirti che non possiamo stare più insieme, Killian... mi dispiace. Io non ti amo.»  
Si stupì di quanto le risultasse facile e indolore. Sul viso del pirata, invece, il dolore era ben visibile.   
«No, tu mi ami...»  
«No, Killian. Ho mentito.» sospirò l'Oscuro. Il senso di colpa iniziava a farsi sentire. «Non ti amo. Non voglio più illuderti.»  
Killian abbassò lo sguardo, evidentemente furioso dal modo in cui stringeva i denti.  
«Mi hai preso in giro per tutto questo tempo?» chiese in un basso ringhio, alzando su di lei poi uno sguardo assassino.  
Emma gli rivolse un sincero sguardo di scuse.  
«Credevo di amarti. Mi stavo solo illudendo. Ho capito tutto in questi anni...»  
Il pirata rise amaramente.  
«Certo, dopo che hai deciso di lasciare tutto e tutti per Regina!» le urlò contro.  
Emma lo guardò negli occhi azzurri.  
«Sì.» rispose. «È così. È per lei. Amo lei.»  
Killian esplose a quella confessione. Prese a distruggere tutto ciò che aveva intorno, strappando mappe e lanciando ogni oggetto che trovava a terra o contro le pareti.  
«Mi dispiace.» gli disse Emma prima di sparire.

 

 

Emma riapparve nella casa del sindaco, in salone. La scena che si ritrovò davanti le riportò il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Regina aprì appena gli occhi come se avesse percepito qualcosa. «Emma?» chiese sollevandosi appena.  
Emma si portò l'indice sulle labbra, indicandole Henry con un cenno del capo, il sorriso sul volto. Dormiva rannicchiato sul divano, accanto alla madre, un’espressione serena in viso.  
Regina annuì con un sorriso e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi  
Emma lo fece, e si sedette accanto a lei sul letto.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese sottovoce.  
«Sì, era stanco è crollato.. Non ho avuto il coraggio di svegliarlo..» disse la mora accarezzando la testa del figlio «E tu?»  
Emma la guardò, osservando per la prima volta un momento così tra i due con una sensazione talmente piacevole nel petto che non avrebbe saputo darle un nome.  
Le sorrise.  
«Sto bene. Killian sta distruggendo la Jolly Roger, ma io mi sento molto meglio adesso.»  
«Non deve essere facile per il suo orgoglio... E non deve essere stato facile neanche per te.»  
Emma scrollò le spalle.  
«Lo è stato, invece. Lo so che per voi è passato un secondo, ma per me sono stati anni. Sono cambiate molte cose.» La guardò negli occhi. «Io sono cambiata.»  
Passò un attimo di silenzio prima che Regina parlasse ancora.  
«Quello che mi hai detto prima era vero?» le chiese, esitante.  
Emma si irrigidì. Di nuovo il suo volto perse il poco colore che aveva.   
«Sì.» rispose velocemente mentre i suoi occhi riflettevano nuovamente la paura che provava.  
«Porto Henry a letto e dopo possiamo parlare.»  
Emma annuì e rimase in silenzio, in attesa, il cuore a mille.  
Con la magia Regina sollevò il ragazzo, e lo portò nella sua stanza, lo depose sul letto e lo coprì con la coperta.  
«Buonanotte, mio piccolo principe.» sussurrò. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, prese un respiro profondo e tornò da Emma.  
Emma seguì i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo mentre rientrava nel salone, ancora seduta sul divano, la schiena rigida, tesa.  
«Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» le chiese il Sindaco avvicinandosi al mobiletto dei liquori.  
«Oh sì.» rispose lei. «Dimmi che hai del whiskey.»  
«Non ti piace il mio sidro?» chiese l’altra con un sorriso, per poi versarle del whiskey in un bicchiere.  
Emma le sorrise.   
«Mi piace, ma non è abbastanza alcolico.» replicò appoggiando la schiena al divano.  
Regina le porse il bicchiere e si sedette sul divano vicino a lei. Bevve un sorso di sidro.  
«È abbastanza alcolico da farti distruggere l'insegna della città...»  
Emma sbuffò.  
«C'era un lupo e sai benissimo che è così.» ribatté guardandola male mentre prendeva il bicchiere.  
«Questo lo dici tu... Io non so nulla di un lupo...» disse la mora scrollando le spalle  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia, quindi bevve un sorso di whiskey, il migliore che avesse mai bevuto, in tutta onestà.  
«Ovvio, mica l'hai mandato tu...»  
«Ovviamente...» replicò l’altra sorridendo mentre beveva un altro sorso di sidro. «Adesso vogliamo parlare dl motivo per cui sei qui...?»  
Emma bevve tutto il bicchiere d'un sorso. Lo appoggiò sul tavolino poi.  
«Sì.»  
«Bene... Inizia dal principio...» disse Regina posando il bicchiere e concentrandosi su di lei, cercando di ingorare il fatto che il suo cuore aveva accelerato vertiginosamente il ritmo dei battiti.  
mma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Cosa??» chiese, esterrefatta. «Che... che c'è da spiegare, Regina?»  
«Tu sei sicura di quello che provi? O cambierai idea come con il pirata? Non ci siamo solo noi... C’è anche Henry da considerare ...»le spiegò, rigida.  
Emma tese le labbra premendole tra loro e abbassò lo sguardo, la mente in movimento. Esitò un istante, poi si piantò una mano nel petto e ne estrasse il cuore in parte annerito.  
«Che diavolo fai?!» esclamò Regina guardandola con gli occhi spalancati.  
Emma le mostrò il cuore, guardandola negli occhi.   
«Anche ora che è fuori dal mio petto, quello che provo per te non cambia.» sospirò. «L'ho provato anche nell'Oltretomba. Quando ero senza cuore, per Killian non provavo niente, ma per te....»  
Mentre lei parlava, la mora avvicinò la mano al suo cuore lo sfiorò con delicatezza  
Emma tremò a quel contatto. Guardò il proprio cuore.  
«Non è più puro come prima.» commentò, rattristata. Rialzò lo sguardo su Regina, sui suoi occhi. «E non voglio che tu ti senta responsabile per questo.»  
«Ma lo sono... » La donna lo prese lo rimise nel suo petto. Emma sussultò appena. «Neanche il mio è puro...» continuò la mora.  
«Non lo sei.» obiettò l’Oscuro. «È stata una mia scelta.»  
«L'hai fatto per me...» rispose Regina avvicinandosi a lei.  
Emma sospirò guardandola negli occhi.  
«No.» rispose. «L'ho fatto per me.»  
La donna le accarezzò il viso «Mi salvi sempre...» sussurrò.  
Emma chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, percependola attraverso le palpebre abbassate grazie al suo calore, alla bassa e costante frequenza del suo potere, al suo profumo.   
«Ci salviamo a vicenda.» sussurrò.  
La mora sorrise.  
«Forse... Emma...non so se posso gestirlo...» sussurrò.  
L'Oscuro si distanziò appena da lei, il panico che affiorava nel suo sguardo.  
«Cosa? P-perchè?»  
«Emma io...Ti amo» sussurrò «Ma nessuno accetterebbe mai questo sentimento che si è creato...» aggiunse staccandosi da lei  
La delusione fece collassare il viso della Salvatrice.   
«La prossima volta inventati una scusa migliore.» rispose con rabbia.  
«Non è una scusa...» si affrettò a rispondere la regina. «Pensi che io non ci abbia mai pensato? L'ho fatto... Molte volte in realtà.. Ma chi vuoi che accetti una relazione tra la Regina Cattiva e la Salvatrice?»  
Lo stupore che Emma provò fu sormontato immediatamente dalla rabbia.  
«Salvatrice?» ringhiò «Sono l'Oscuro, Regina! E si può sapere che cazzo te ne frega di quello che pensano gli altri?» urlò.  
Regina continuò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Non ti importa di quello che penseranno i tuoi genitori? Henry....»  
«Henry è un ragazzino sveglio, ed è grande abbastanza da capire, Regina, non ha più dieci anni! I miei lo accetteranno. Quello che voglio capire è se tu lo accetteresti.»  
Si scambiarono un lungo, doloroso sguardo.  
«Ho paura...» ammise infine Regina. «Tutte le persone che ho amato sono morte... E non posso rischiare di perdere anche te... »  
Le spalle di Emma si incurvarono appena.   
«Regina, ho fatto letteralmente l'impossibile per salvarti la vita. Lo capisco, lo sai, per me è lo stesso. Neal, Walsh... » elencò alzando appena le spalle. «Lo capisco. Per questo stavo con Killian, te l'ho detto. Però non possiamo fingere che non ci sia niente tra di noi solo perché abbiamo paura che ci succeda qualcosa. È già successo, e, sì, è stata una follia tornare indietro nel tempo, ma... Io non permetterò che ti succeda niente, Regina, e francamente, se già come Salvatrice insieme a te potevo sconfiggere praticamente chiunque, immagina ora a chi mai verrebbe in mente di mettersi contro di noi. Farò in modo che nessuno possa fare del male a te o a Henry. Regina…» si avvicinò a lei e le prese le mani, guardandola negli occhi. «Tu non mi perderai. Io non lo permetterò.»  
Regina strinse le sue mani «Io non so se riuscirò a perdonarmi per quello che ti ho fatto...» mormorò, gli occhi scuri pieni di lacrime.  
Emma si accigliò.  
«Non mi hai fatto niente...» replicò confusa.  
«No? Per colpa mia sei cresciuta senza una famiglia, hai partorito in prigione da sola e hai dato tuo figlio in adozione....» replicò  
Emma aggrottò la fronte e inclinò un po' la testa di lato per un istante.  
«Sì, be'... Non sarebbe nato Henry se non fosse andata così. Ne valeva la pena.» le sorrise.  
«Ma mi odio per averti fatto soffrire così tanto...» replicò la mora, disperata.  
Emma diede una leggera stretta alle sue mani.   
«Va tutto bene.» le disse cercando di rassicurarla. «Non sarei quella che sono, se non fosse andata così. Probabilmente sarei una stupida principessa che... non so, canta mentre raccoglie inutili fiori in mezzo al bosco...» ridacchiò.  
La mora sorrise a stento una risata.  
«Magari ti ho salvata da quegli abiti rosa e pomposi che tua madre ti avrebbe obbligata ad indossare…»  
Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Probabile!»  
«Quindi...vuoi provarci?» sussurrò la mora, paura e speranza negli occhi lucidi.  
L'Oscuro sospirò con un velo di esasperazione negli occhi chiari.  
«Se non fosse stato abbastanza eclatante il mio gesto... sì, Regina! Certo che voglio provarci!»  
Regina si sporse verso di lei e poggiò le sue labbra sulle sue delicatamente  
Emma chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta dalle emozioni. Era così tanto tempo che aspettava...  
La mora passò la lingua sulle sue labbra per poi approfondire il bacio  
Emma gemette, presa alla sprovvista da quel contatto così intimo. Poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e attirò il suo corpo più vicino finché non aderirono l'una all'altra, dischiudendo le labbra per lasciarla entrare. Regina intrecciò la lingua alla sua e portò le braccia intorno al suo collo stringendosi a lei  
Un rumore improvviso fece scattare all'indietro l'Oscuro. Si voltò verso la porta che dava sull'ingresso e vide suo figlio, una gamba ancora alzata in un mezzo passo, la ciabatta della Marvel caduta a terra e un sorriso a trentadue denti colpevole sul viso.  
«Henry...» mormorò, nel panico.  
Il ragazzo riappoggiò il piede a terra.  
«Mamma... mamma...» disse poi guardando Regina, imbarazzato. «Avevo sete...»  
Regina si staccò di colpo arrossendo, come un'adolescente sorpresa dai genitori a pomiciare con il fidanzatino.  
«Tesoro...io...Non è come pensi...» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.  
Emma si voltò verso di lei.  
«Davvero?» le chiese, stizzita.  
Henry spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra, imbarazzato.  
«Mamme... non litigate. Ho sentito tutto. Io... sono contento...» disse arrossendo.   
Emma tornò a guardarlo all'istante.  
«Sul serio?»  
Regina guardò Emma scusandosi con gli occhi per poi voltarsi verso Henry alle sue parole «A te sta bene?» chiese, spaventata da un possibile rifiuto da parte del figlio.  
Il ragazzo annuì ad entrambe.  
«Sì. Voglio dire.... è fantastico!» esplose di colpo come se si fosse trattenuto fino a quel momento. Arrossì di più poi. «Cioè, si, mi sta bene...» aggiunse più piano, come non volesse mostrare loro il suo entusiasmo. Emma lo guardò con una vena di sospetto.  
«C'è qualcosa che devi dirci?» gli chiese.  
Regina sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, guardando il loro bambino  
Henry spostò più volte lo sguardo tra le due, le labbra tese in una linea sottile.  
«No, è che... Insomma....» si strinse nelle spalle «L'avevo capito tanto tempo fa...»  
«Cosa avevi capito? Non è mai successo niente...prima di adesso...»  
Henry guardò negli occhi Regina.  
«Lo so, cioè, lo immaginavo, ma avevo capito che...» gesticolò con imbarazzo, indicandole. «... vi amate...»  
«Okay...credo che sia ora che tu vada a letto..» disse Regina, imbarazzata, alzandosi dal divano.  
«Yep...» Il ragazzo si avvicinò a loro e diede un bacio sulla guancia ad ognuna, poi corse di sopra.   
Emma si voltò verso Regina.  
«Te l'avevo detto.»  
La mora strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«È l'unica cosa che sai dirmi? Nostro figlio ci ha appena trovate ad amoreggiare sul divano come due adolescenti...»  
Emma rise, divertita.  
«Ridi? Mi fa piacere che il mio essere in imbarazzo ti diverta... Non deve più succedere...»  
Emma rise ancora più forte, tanto che si piegò fino a sdraiarsi sul divano.  
Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo « Sei infantile.»  
Emma continuò a ridere, ma si rialzò per afferrarle una mano e tirarla sul divano.  
«No, non credere che torneremo a baciarci... Si è fatto tardi.»  
Emma non lasciò andare la sua mano. Smise di ridere, ma il sorriso era rimasto sul suo volto.  
«Sì... vuoi che resti?» le chiese a bassa voce.  
Regina arrossì più di prima.  
«Tu vuoi restare?» chiese a sua volta.  
Emma annuì.  
«Se tu vuoi.»  
La mora le sorrise, un accenno di timidezza sul volto che le ricordò la giovane Regina che aveva incontrato cinque anni prima. «Si...» sussurrò poi, baciandola nuovamente.  
Emma si alzò senza interrompere il bacio. In un istante erano nella camera da letto di Regina, trasportate da vento nero, la porta chiusa.  
«Non perdi tempo Swan…» disse il Sindaco, sorridendo divertita.  
L'Oscuro sorrise mentre la baciava ancora, mai sazia delle sue labbra ora che finalmente erano sue. Le sfilò la giacca.  
La mora fece lo stesso con lei, continuando a baciarla.  
Stanca di aspettare, Emma e le strappò i vestiti di dosso, letteralmente. Regina a quel gesto la spinse sul letto e con la magia fece sparire i suoi vestiti.   
«Vuoi giocare pesante, Swan? Ti accontento...»  
Emma rise sommessamente, leccandosi le labbra di fronte al suo corpo che la sovrastava.   
«Non ne hai idea...» mormorò.  
La mora non perse tempo e la baciò di nuovo mentre con le mani accarezzava ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
«Non sai da quanto avrei voluto farlo...»  
All’Oscuro sfuggì un'altra risatina.   
«A chi lo dici...»  
Allungò le mani per accarezzarla a sua volta, la sua pelle bollente contro i palmi.   
«Sei bellissima…»  
Regina la guardò. «Lo so...» disse per poi iniziare a stuzzicare il suo capezzolo destro. Lo prese in bocca mordendolo e leccandolo  
Emma dovette mordersi il labbro per non fare rumore. Intrecciò le dita ai suoi capelli, accarezzandoli finalmente.  
Regina continuò a succhiare, leccare e mordere, cercando di farla impazzire  
Emma riuscì per un qualche miracolo a non fare rumore tranne qualche gemito soffocato. Strinse la presa sui suoi capelli e le sollevò la testa, premendo poi le labbra contro le sue mentre l'altra mano cercava un varco tra le gambe della mora.  
La mora sorrise soddisfatta per poi baciarla. Le bloccò le mani sulla testa stringendole i polsi tra le dita.  
«Non così fretta, Swan…»  
Emma si contorse, eccitata.  
«Voglio sentirti venire...» sussurrò, la voce arrochita.  
«Hai aspettato tanto... Ma qui comando io...» Regina sorrise divertita iniziando a muovere il suo corpo sopra il suo, facendo sfregare le loro intimità.  
Emma inarcò la schiena per premere di più contro di lei, gemendo piano. Regina le strinse maggiormente i polsi mentre continuava a muoversi su di lei, gemendo. L’Oscuro chiuse gli occhi e gemette più forte, i muscoli tesi dall'eccitazione.  
«Sì...»  
La mora inclinò la testa, senza smettere di muovere i fianchi, e riprese a leccarle il capezzolo. Emma si morse la lingua per non urlare. La mora portò una mano tra le sue gambe facendogliele aprire con poco delicatezza e iniziò a stuzzicare il suo clitoride  
«Regina... » gemette la bionda.  
Regina entrò dentro di lei e si spinse in profondità, tornando a baciarla. Emma ansimò tra le sue labbra, sconvolta ma attraversata da ondate di piacere intenso.  
Le dita si muovevano velocemente dentro di lei, spingendosi a toccare i suoi punti più sensibili; ansimò anche lei sentendola, eccitandosi al suono dei suoi gemiti.   
L'orgasmo esplose dentro di Emma con violenza. Si aggrappò a Regina, affondando le unghie nella sua schiena con un grido di piacere.  
La mora sorrise soddisfatta e rallentò i movimenti. Uscendo da lei, si portò le dita alla bocca e le leccò.  
Emma si leccò le labbra mentre la guardava, quindi la baciò con passione mentre muoveva le mani sul suo corpo. Regina rispose al bacio con ardore.   
«Sei buona, Swan…» le sussurrò sulla bocca prima di morderle il labbro.  
Emma riuscì solo a gemere, una nuova scarica di eccitazione a contrarre il suo centro. Spostò la mano destra tra le gambe di lei e iniziò a massaggiare il clitoride in cerchi lenti ma energici. La mora inarcò la schiena gemendo appena. Spinse il bacino verso di lei.  
Emma la baciò di nuovo mentre continuava a muovere le dita su di lei.  
Regina ansimò sulla sua bocca « Emma...» sussurrò.  
Entrò piano dentro di lei, guardandola in viso mentre lo faceva. Regina si morse il labbro per non gridare ma continuò a muovere il bacino spingendosi verso di lei. La bionda si sporse e le baciò il collo mentre continuava a muoversi con deliberata lentezza.  
Il Sindaco ansimò di piacere, gli occhi socchiusi, offuscati dal piacere che stava provando, ed Emma iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, leccando la sua pelle calda.  
«Emma...» gemette stringendosi maggiormente a lei.  
Emma aggiunse più vigore ai suoi movimenti, ansimando a sua volta, eccitata dalle sue reazioni.  
«Siii....» ansimò più forte Regina sentendo arrivare l'orgasmo  
Continuò a muoversi, spostando indietro la testa per guardarla.  
«Emma....» la mora gridò venendo per poi crollare su di lei ansimando.  
L’Oscuro continuò a muoversi mentre Regina veniva, osservandola. Era così bella... La abbracciò poi, chiudendo gli occhi, ascoltandola non solo attraverso l'udito, ma con la pelle, le mani, il contatto.  
«È stato...stupendo…» sussurrò Regina sulla sua bocca, sorridendole.  
Emma sorrise a sua volta e la baciò.  
«Sì, lo è stato.» disse prima di baciarla ancora.  
La mora si strinse a lei.  
«L'attesa è valsa sicuramente la pena...»  
Emma sorrise di nuovo.  
«Concordo.»  
Regina si sdraiò accanto a lei, stringendola in un abbraccio.  
Emma la strinse a sé e chiuse gli occhi, il sorriso sulle labbra sottili, nel cuore una sensazione che, pur non avendola mai provata prima, riconobbe immediatamente: felicità.


End file.
